The Pregnant Avatar: First Year
by xAriesx
Summary: This is the continuation of the story: The Pregnant Avatar. This squeal will follow Newborn twins of Mako and Avatar Korra, Amina and Anais. This is only the start of this very bumpy road, will Mako and Korra deal with it just fine? Read to find out! Summary sucks, story is much better! Enjoy! Rating may change over time due to story ideas.
1. A New Life

A piercing scream cut through the night.

Korra and Mako both made an audible sigh as they heard one of their little girls making a fuss.

"You go get her. I'm tired." Korra said.

"I got her last time!" Mako said.

"I feed them."

"I change their diapers."

"I carried them for 9 months."

Mako raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Fair enough." He said, getting off the bed.

As he got closer, he could already identify which of his daughters was making a fuss. He opened the door, looking over into Anais' crib, seeing the little 2-week-old waving her fists in the air, and kicking her legs, trying to stay asleep and ignore her noisy sister.

He walked to the other crib, seeing Amina punching the air with her tiny fists, her legs kicking violently. He looked and saw her chubby face stained with tears.

He carefully picked her up, doing a quick check of her diaper. As seeing it empty, he down in the rocking chair, patting her back.

"Shhhh. It's okay." Mako said, trying to calm her down. It seemed recently that their daughters would fall asleep easier if they were being held by Korra.

He got up, stretching for the pacifier that lay on the drewser. He grabbed it, sitting back down in the chair. He rubbed the pacifier on her bottom lip, and started to slowly try and stick it in her mouth. She accepted it, and started sucking on it, looking around the dark room with her glossy amber eyes.

Soon enough, between her father rocking her and the dead silence of the night, she began to fight sleep. She'd close her eyes for maybe 10 seconds, then open them quickly.

Mako smiled.

Finally, she lost the fight, stretching, then falling against her father's chest, her eyes stitched shut.

Mako got up carefully, "You tired yourself out already! I thought we were only getting started." He said quietly, pulling the hanging pacifier out of her mouth which was about to fall. He set it on the dresser, then taking Amina back to her crib, and slowly put her down again the on soft mattress. Once realizing that she was no longer in her father's arms, she gave a big yawn, stretched, then settled back down into the mattress.

He tiptoed out of the bedroom, leaving the bedroom door opened so they could hear if one of them woke up.

"Which one was it?" Korra asked drowsily as she felt the mattress dip.

"Amina, just like always." Mako said, snuggling up against Korra's back and putting his arm securely around her waist.

"When do you have to go back to work?" Korra asked.

"My paternity leave cuts off in about 2 weeks. A little less." He replied. Korra sighed with anxiety. "What's wrong?" Mako asked.

"What-t if I can't handle both o-of them by myse-lf?" Korra asked, her voice cracking throughout her sentence.

Korra was still having mood swings, even after birth. He tightened his arm, "Don't worry. You'll do just fine." He reassured her. She took in a large breath, trying to calm down.

"It's okay." He said, kissing her shoulder and squeezing her tight. Soon, her breaths were deep and even. He decided he also needed sleep, and fell asleep with her.

Then boom, at 5 in the morning, he naturally awoke, to find empty cold bed sheets next to him. He sighed. Korra was never up this early, he got up, stretching and yawning. He walked into the main part of their house, finding no Korra. He walked into the twins bedroom, and, of course, found her.

She was in the rocking chair, next to Amina's bed. Korra's shirt was messed up, signaling to Mako that she was probably breastfeeding before she passed out. He knew breastfeeding tired her out immensely, and she hated doing it.

He went over to Korra, gently putting her arms under her legs and his other arm behind her back, trying to pick her up as smoothly as possible. She mumbled something and shifted slightly, but did not seem to notice, or even care that she had been picked up.

He gently lay her in the bed, putting the covers over her and kissing her on the forehead.

"Get some rest." Mako said quietly.

 ***Here it is! Finally here! I spent awhile trying to decide how to start it off. This sequel will be following the new twins, Amina and Anais through their first 5 tough years of life! I had these names picked out for a while, and I hope you like them too! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, the next chapter will be up soon. Bye bye 3***


	2. The Adventures Begin

Korra slightly bounced around the room as she she was trying to calm down the fussy baby, Ama.

"C'mon Amina, I tried to feed you like 3 times, I checked your diaper, what is your problem?" The problem was not the baby, rather than she expected it to respond. She was going insane.

She heard the front door open, and being shut.

"MAKO!" She screamed, wanting to just toss the baby towards him, then go take a nap. He appeared in the doorway after another dance around the room.

"Please take her!" Korra begged, handing the fussy Amina over to Mako, while Anais sat in her crib, sucking on her pointer finger, watching in amazement at her sister. What was wrong! They got fed twice!

Korra picked up Anais, and walked out of the room. Mako looked down in amazement as Amina leaned against his chest, actually being _quiet._ It was something Mako or Korra never got to hear anymore. Or for that matter, _not_ hear.

Amina slid into an easy sleep with her diaper empty and her tummy _extra_ full. Mako leaned down and lay her down on her mattress. He walked out of the room very slowly, as if making the wrong move would send off an alarm. Actually, that was exactly what was happening. He closed the door as quietly as he could.

He went into the kitchen, with a smirk painted all over his face.

"What?" Korra asked, almost with enmity. He didn't allow her bitter mood get in the way of his winning moment.

"Amina fell asleep as soon as you handed me her." Mako said prideful.

Korra mocked him with a coarse tone, "Yeah right." She rolled her eyes as she sat down, beginning to pat Anais' back for any spit-up, since she got fed a lot more than she should have today.

"You really think I would leave our 3-week-old crying daughter all alone in her room with no caretaking?" Mako asked. Korra looked at the twin's bedroom door, and realized Mako wouldn't do that. Not to mention it was _awfully_ quiet, which was appreciated.

"So what is your point?" Korra asked, not giving in.

"My point is" Mako said matter-of-factly, "I don't need to need those _milk bags_ of yours in order to calm down Ama!" He said proudly.

Korra almost spit out her tea. She choked on it, and finally calmed down enough to properly swallow the hot drink. She then began laughing insanely loud, which surprised Anais.

"Wh-what did you call them?" Korra asked, barely able to ask the question through her laughs. Mako felt his cheeks burn with red.

"Do you even know what they're called!" Korra exclaimed. Anais starting acting up, to which Korra started rocking her and shushing her.

"Of-of course I do!" Mako stuttered. It felt like a hot iron was being pressed up against both of his cheeks.

Korra smirked, lifting up one eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Mako calmed down, "That's not the point. The point is Amina likes me better." He sounded so childish he almost smiled.

Korra smiled along with him, rolling her eyes and saying, "Yeah, okay." She took another sip of tea to soothe her now burning throat. "Can you start cooking dinner while I give Anais a bath?" Mako nodded, and called to Korra as she was walking away, "What do you want for dinner anyway?" Korra laughed, "Anything! I haven't eaten all day long! However, Anais and Amina are a different story…" Her voice trailed off as the faucet starting spewing water in the other room.

Korra dried off Amina, putting dry warm clothes on her so she would fall asleep faster. Anais was already stretching and looking up to her mother with lazy eyes. Korra took her to the room, and lay her down gently into her cozy mattress. Anais stretched and let her lazy eyes shut. Korra snuck out of the room quite easily.

Korra waited patiently as Mako finished cooking the dinner. She has lately been in a better mood if he's around… Of Course she won't let him know that.

He served the dinner, and she ate impatiently, not caring for politeness. Politeness doesn't exist when you have a baby. Or two, for that matter.

They both ate, cleaned up, and Korra went to go lay in bed while Mako cared for the squeamish Ama who now he apparently was a "master" at caretaking. The idea of it made Korra laugh.

Mako came strolling in, throwing his shirt across the room as he jumped in bed. "Well aren't you re-" She was cut off as Mako suddenly kissed her. She _greatly_ accepted it, wrapping her arms around his neck. And it lasted a _while._ It was the first time since Korra got pregnant that they had done anything this intimate in bed.

It was about to get even more intimate until a screeching cry cut through the night. Korra and Mako both groaned. Mako hopped off the bed, and very frustrated now, walked to the twins room. This was going to be a _very_ long night, and not in the good kind of way…

 ***Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Since this is rated T, I couldn't go too far like I have with my Makorra Drabbles. Which, by the way you should check out if you have not done so already! You can also check some of my other stories! It would be a greatly appreciated! Reviews help, so please leave one below! Thank you guys!***


	3. Exhausting Blessings

*I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a review, it helps! Check out my other stories if this does not quite fit your taste.*

How old were the twins? Oh gosh, 2 years old?

Oh wait… No… They were only a month old…

Korra made an anxious sigh and kicked herself. Anais and Amina were draining her energy. All of it, down the drain.

Korra was just like a child again, needing a nap at lunchtime. Except now, she was being awoken rudely by aggravating cries that called for a feeding, a diaper change. Sometimes they would cry just for their mother's attention.

Mako was back to work now. His paternity leave was cut short due to their financial struggles. Because of this, Mako not only had to cut his paternity leave short, but now he had to get to work earlier, and work late into the night.

Korra truly did feel bad. Her husband came home just exhausted as she was. He rarely got in the shower at night anymore. He never even changed out of his uniform anymore. He went through the door, and straight to their bedroom. To both Mako and Korra, the bed was pure heaven.

Those wool blankets, the silk bed sheets.

Korra was snapped from her alluring daydream by Amina biting ruthlessly on her nipple.

"Amina! Stop that!" Korra cried perilously. Amina laughed at her mother's reaction, and Korra groaned. Although Amina and Anais didn't have teeth yet, it still hurt Korra when they bit down on her nipple. It was quite sensitive from all the nursing she has been doing with the twins.

However, Amina and Anais found it quite humorous when their mother reacted so noisily. They laughed whenever Korra scolded them, which just made Korra even more frustrated.

Korra found it even more aggravating when she tried to put Amina down for a nap. Anais was easy, as soon as you set her down in her crib she would spontaneously settle down and fall asleep smoothly.

Amina was the real challenge.

She would kick, scream, cry, spit up. Anything to get her mother's attention. Korra would give in, picking up Amina and carrying her over to the rocking chair.

Korra would then proceed to rock Amina into a sleep. She then put Amina in the crib as slowly and as carefully as she could, tiptoeing out of the room and shutting the door as softly as she could.

She calculated everything in her head. She had at least the next 20 minutes to nap. She gave herself a high five, and almost literally ran to her and Mako's bed. She jumped and plopped down on the soft, cushioned mattress. She fell asleep within minutes, savoring every second.

Her motherly instincts woke her up, just like always. Anais was making a fuss, which was rare. Korra could easily tell by the cries which twin was not happy. Korra dragged herself out of the bed, looking out the window. It was evening, meaning she got at least 45 minutes of sleep in. She mentally high fived herself, since this time she was too groggy to physically do it. It was the longest nap she has ever had since the twins were born.

She yawned and stretched as she made her way to the twins bedroom, seeing Anais flailing her arms and legs around, her big eyes setting off streams of tears.

Korra picked Anais up, "Shh it's okay." Korra pat her back gently, swaying back and forth in an attempt to calm her down.

Realizing Anais might wake up her noisy sister, Korra walked out of the bedroom, closing the door.

Korra knew that she fed her just an hour ago, so she possibly wasn't hungry. Korra checked her diaper, and nothing.

"So, just making a fuss, huh?" Korra asked, bouncing around Anais as Korra headed for the kitchen in search for something to eat.

Korra pursued the food in the fridge. Nothing seemed that good. Anais finally started to calm down, laying her head on her mother's shoulder as she sucked on her pointer finger and looked around the room with her glossy eyes.

Mako came home very late that night. He was just as tired, and just as grumpy as every other night these last few weeks.

Mako headed straight for the bedroom as always, plopping down on a random side of the bed. Who cares. It didn't matter which side.

Well, that came back to bite him right in the butt.

Mako gasped as something heavy suddenly fell on him. He struggled to crane his neck as he tried to see what was on him.

Or who.

"Korra. Get off me." Mako sighed in relief as his panic started to die down as he realized who was on top of him.

Korra groaned in response.

Was she serious?

Mako dumped Korra off of his back so she landed on his side of the bed. He turned on his side to face her, and study her face, "So, I am guessing today was not the greatest with the twins?" Mako guessed what was making her so grumpy. It however was pretty easy to guess.

"Hey, I got an hour nap in.. That was the highlight of my day. How about you?" Korra asked, scooting closer to Mako.

"Today was just like any other day, no less than awful. I can't crack this case." He vented to her frustrations related to work. He stopped himself though. He didn't want to burden Korra with this. She needed to focus on protecting and taking care of their girls right now, not worry about crimes, criminals and robbers in the city.

"You need to take a break from the twins, and I need to take a break from work. We should take a break from everything, and just be with each other for just one night." Mako stated, pulling Korra closer to him.

Korra laughed as if he had made a joke.

Mako looked at her questioningly, "What's funny?" He asked.

"You know we are not going to get a break anytime soon. This is just the beginning." Korra said, snuggling her head against his chest.

"I can take a day off, and you can let the Airbender family take the twins for one night." Mako suggested.

"Mako, I am not just going to dump my kids off at their house." Korra firmly said, yawning.

"Why not?" Mako jokingly said.

"Because there, I can't keep an eye on them, or be close to them. I know the city is not doing good right now, and there are some dangerous criminals that have not been caught yet." Korra said.

Mako may have vented to her a little too much.

"You know they would be ok and safe there, though." Mako said.

"Yea, I know. But, uhg. I don't know. Mako, this was the worst time to have kids!" Korra said, her voice now fragile and starting to crack a little.

Mako comforted her, hugging her tightly.

"This is all my fault." Korra said, her voice small.

Mako laughed, "You realize it takes more than one person to make a baby, right? Two, for that matter!"

"You're right, it was your fault, too!" Korra said.

Mako laughed at her brutal honesty.

"We will get a much needed break soon, trust me." Mako said to Korra as he pulled the blanket over both of them. Korra sighed in response, and in pleasure as she finally relaxed, letting herself sink into the soft mattress. They both fell into a blissful sleep.

That was, until Amina started kicking, crying, and screaming an hour later, wanting another feeding.


	4. Feeding Troubles

_**Ok, I have no excuse. Do I need one? Probably, but I am just going to be honest. I am so lazy. Please take great satisfaction in this chapter cause' I actually did it! Again, sorry these chapters are late as always. Enjoy… please?**_

 _ **Please no sueing. I have no money. Mike and Bryan owns these characters.**_

"That's it. I am switching them to the bottle." Korra said angrily, plumping screaming Amina in her highchair. She looked over to Mako, who was putting his gloves on just in time to leave for work.

"Not working out the natural way, is it?" Mako said, not being mindful of Korra's postnatal hormones. They were still surging inside her, just waiting to be let out by simply punching something. Korra sneered his way, now trying to calm Anais who was getting antsy. "Wouldn't kill you to give me a hand. Especially since you still have a few minutes to spare." She growled.

"Sorry" He said shamefully, stalking over and picking up Amina, bouncing her. "So you really want to switch them to bottle?" Mako asked. "Yeah. They are draining every ounce out of me... literally! I need formula." She huffed.

"Want me to pick up some on my way back home?" Mako asked. Korra looked over to him and gave him a weary smile, "Please." Mako nodded, setting down Amina, who is still not quite calm, back in her highchair. He walked over to Korra, giving her a light kiss on her forehead, "Love you. I have to go now." He kissed an upset Anais and kissed Amina too, heading out of the door.

"Well, I know what you guys are thinking. 'Daddy is gone! Let's give mommy a rough day!'" Korra joked, looking down at the two of them. Their glossy eyes were perplexed on their mother elongated sentence, which she usually doesn't use with them. Korra usually uses fun or a few words with them.

They became quiet so suddenly, Korra relishes in the few moments that she doesn't feel the need to rip her hair out. As she had predicted, it only lasted a few moments before Amina felt the need to have Korra's attention once again. Korra swooped her up, giving her a checkup before coming to the conclusion that Amina wanted to be fed.

"You're lucky I won't make you wait till daddy is home. You better enjoy these last feeding, because you are going straight to the bottle when daddy returns." Korra said, picking them both up and heading to the nursery.

Anais followed her sister's footsteps and also wanted an immediate feeding.

In the middle of the afternoon, they finally became sleepy and fell asleep. Korra was not only ravenous for food, but also for sleep. She took advantage of this and nearly dived to the fridge, pulling out whatever leftovers she could and shoving it in her mouth before heading to bed, where she slid in so comfortably she thought she was dreaming before she fully lay down on it.

It only seemed like minutes before she was rustled awake by squeaky cries, which demanded her attention at once. She felt dizzy as she stood up too suddenly, leaning on a wall for support. "I'm sorry! I am coming!" She called out, rubbing her eyes as she walked into the nursery.

Knowing her twins, she went immediately to Ama's crib. She froze when she realized Amina was still sleeping soundly. "Little bugger must of tired herself out." She thought, smirking at the new nickname she came up with for Amina.

She rushed over to Anais' crib, picking her up and swiftly exiting the room. "We can't wake your sister up! That would be hazardous to both of us." Korra whispered to Anais.

She fed Anais, rocking her slowly back and forth on the couch, whispering gentle things to her. Anais was still a little fussy, so Korra did a rare gesture, and decided to sing her a lullaby. "If you don't calm down after, I am not singing it again. So listen closely."

" _Deep in the meadow, under the willow._

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

 _Lay down your head, and close your eyes._

 _And when they open, the sun will rise._

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm._

 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

 _Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

 _Here is the place where I love you."_

Anais decided that she particularly liked the song, mixed with her mother's voice. She rested her head on her mother's chest. She had to anyway, as her neck muscles were still too weak to support her own head. Korra played lightly with the soft, brown wisps on her daughter's head.

"Yeah, you liked that? I'll try it with your sister next time." Korra said to Anais.

Korra held onto Anais for sometime, until there was the jingle of a key going into the keyhole. Mako appeared in the door, dropping his bag near the entrance. Korra could tell Mako had a rough day just by looking at his appearance. His face held desperation.

Korra wondered where her prominent sense of noticing things came from. She guessed it's just something you gain after being married to someone for years.

Korra noted that she was going to ask what was wrong later.

Mako's previous face was wiped clean as soon as he caught a glimpse of Anais and Korra sitting on the couch together. "Where is Amina?" Mako asked, walking over to the couch and giving both of them a kiss on the head. "Still asleep. Surprising, I know." Korra said, bouncing Anais on her lap. "Won't believe it 'till I see it." Mako said, walking over to the nursery and stalking into the room.

Korra quickly followed, and leaned against the door frame, holding Anais on her hip. She saw the sweet, innocent smile Mako gave whenever he saw his two little girls. Korra couldn't help but copy the smile. Mako also gave Amina a light kiss, them all walking out of the nursery quietly.

Korra developed a malicious scheme in her mind, one she knew would slightly tick off Mako.

"Well, it looks like for now we have one little bugger to deal with." Korra said, trying to hold back a smirk. She could hear Mako stop walking instantly.

"What did you just call our child?" Mako asked. Korra turned around, not able to hold back her smirk. "Bugger. Just a cute nickname I came up with. Well, not really. My parents use to call me it too." Korra said, her face muscles hurting from how much she was grinning.

"You nicknamed our children _bugger_. Thats sounds almost relatively close to _bug_." Mako said, making sure she comprehends the nickname.

Korra nodded her head, "I am aware."

"Why would you nickname our children that?" Mako asked, confused as ever.

"What? You don't think it fits?" Korra fakingly whined, cuddling up to Anais as innocently as possible. Mako rolled his eyes in a very rare gesture, giving a small smile.

Oh boy, his wife was crazy

But that is just one out of the million reasons he loves her.

Korra got more excited than she should have been when she saw the formula in the grocery bag, along with some other things. "Thank spirits you remembered. If you didn't remember, trust me I would've airbender you into a wall or something." Korra said, flipping the bag over, inspecting the ingredients.

"Yeah, I was very sure to remember." Mako said, knowing that she wasn't lying at all. Mako knew how rough the past couple of weeks have been on her, especially since it included twins and their immediate needs without help from anyone. Sometimes he was so fascinated over how strong Korra actually was. Korra however didn't like to be fussed over, so he kept to himself.

"Dinner time!" Korra called as she happily shook the bottle with the formula and water inside. Anais at first hesitated, knowing this was not at all what she was use to. But Anais was never one to not accept a toy- or whatever this really was. She soon realized that food came out when you sucked on it, so she happily sucked down her dinner. Amina, not so much. She was grumpy from being woken up- which was most definitely a trait that she picked up from her mother.

Amina screamed and cried, wanting not a bottle, but what her mother had to offer. Korra was known as the impatient parent, so naturally after five minutes Korra wanted to rip her hair out, and throw the bottle out the window. Mako calmly took the bottle from her, sitting down in front of an upset Amina.

After many minutes, Mako coaxed the bottle into Amina's mouth. She soon realized the bottle was what now held the food, and she too nearly inhaled her dinner.

"See? Much better now, huh!" Korra said, picking up Amina and playfully swinging her around. Amina smiled at the sudden burst of attention from her mother, and she reached out and tugged lightly on Korra's hair.

The twins were put back down to bed relatively easy, both of them falling asleep after 20 minutes or so.

Korra went to lay down and rest on the bed, while Mako took a shower. He soon climbed in with her, still a little damp. Korra so naturally wiggled next to him, letting her head rest on the crook of his arm.

"Why did you come home upset today?" Korra asked, commemorating what she saw earlier.

Mako sighed, "It's nothing, really. Few phone calls, few investigations. This job requires all my attention. Just like the twins require your attention. We are both so close to ripping our hair out." Mako said, giving a fake laugh at the end of his sentence.

I curled up closer to him, nuzzling deeper in his shoulder.

"Things will work out." Korra said, before they both fall asleep in the comforting words.

 _ **Ok, now I am literally BEGGING you to not sue me. I know, I did the unforgivable thing and mixed two completely different stories together. Incase you don't recognize, the song that Korra sung was actually a song from 'The Hunger Games' soundtrack. This is because I have fallen in love with The Hunger Games over the past couple of months. Easter Eggs always add a nice touch to stories, don't ya think? No? Ok…**_

 _ **I also have realized I became a much better writer over the past few months. I am pretty sure it's due to the fact I don't stress about spitting out stories every week. When it's done on my own time, I do a decent job. Anyone else realize that? Hopefully. Hope everyone enjoyed this story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN, DON'T SUE ME. THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO MIKE AND BRYAN, THE SONG BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS. I OWN NOTHING!**_


	5. The Transition, The Love

The journey to maneuver the twins all the way over to the bottle was a long and traitorous one, to say the least. The twins were more than content with Korra's natural feeding ways, and to change that suddenly upset them. Amina, the most.

The troubling twin refused the bottle, unless she was absolutely starving. And even then, she would take the nipple of the bottle and suckle with disgust.

Anais on the other hand, although was much happier with her mother's breasts, was content with the bottle.

One evening, Korra was washing the bottles out with regular soap and water in the sink. She heard a distressed noise behind her, and turned around to find Mako. Mako had Amina in his arms, his hair completely disheveled and his face in awe.

" _That's_ how you wash their bottles?" Mako exclaimed in astonishment, trying to make it sound like a question.

Korra looked back down at her activity, and looked back at her husband with confusion written across her face, "Yeah. Why? What's wrong?"

Soap and water rushed down her arms as she gave her awestuck husband a shrug.

The only sound you could hear was the water dripping onto the tile floor.

"You're supposed to clean them with boiling water!" Mako exclaimed.

 _Oh yeah, that._

Korra shrugged, returning back to scrubbing the plastic bottles.

"My parents never did that, and look Mako. I'm alive."

"Yeah, well what _didn't_ happen to _you_ can't dictate poor choices for our kids!" Mako lectured, coming up to Korra and swiping the bottles away from her. He gave Amina to her and went on the search for a pot.

Korra walked away, rolling her eyes. She sat on the couch, Amina in her arms. She remembered that she had another little demon around her somewhere, and her eyes met with her beautiful daughters stunning blue eyes on her playmat. Although they couldn't quite support their own heads yet, they started exercising that muscle as they lay on their backs, looking about at their surroundings.

Korra turned her attention away from the younger of the two daughters, and returned her mind back to Mako in the kitchen. He had already had the burner going, and the water was heating up.

Tongs ready in his hand, he dumped the bottles in the heated water. He placed the top over the pot, and reserved next to Korra on the couch.

Amina's gurgling created a rather entertaining show. Korra bounced Amina on her knee, and periodically took a glance at Anais who looked respectively content with being alone for the time being.

Amina's timing was perfect as she began to make a fuss. Scratch out not getting attention, several sets of eyes were on her, and she was in he protective arms of her mothers.

"I swear to the spirits, you better not be hungry." Korra huffed. She turned to look at Mako for the answer.

He gave her a pretty useless one.

"All the bottles are getting boiled. Might have to take out the big guns." Mako suggested, smirking.

Korra didn't find the least bit of humor in his pathetic suggestion.

She shook her head, "They have already been on the bottle for three days. If I feed Amina right now, I'll just produce more milk. And right now, that's _not_ what I want."

Searching for a way to tide her daughter off until the bottles were finished, an image of pacifier intruded her mind.

"Get the pacifier. It's in the bag." She nodded to the bag on the floor that was filled with supplies for the girls whenever the two couple decided to take their daughters out.

Mako hopped out of his spot and rummaged through the bag, pulling out a small bag with one red pacifier contained.

They had- wait, no. Scratch that.

 _Mako_ had color coded the girls pacifiers, not wanting to mix their things up. Korra was originally in awe at how orderly and protective he was about the sharing of germs.

However, Korra realised she should have expected it. From day one of meeting the man, he _needed_ everything orderly. Everything needed to adhere to his schedule, his beliefs, and his morals.

Why would his daughters be any different to his precise lifestyle?

He gave it to Korra, and he taught her to _make sure_ you grabbed the gadget from the opposite end of where the baby suckled, that way germs won't be exchanged from hands to tip, and the other way around.

It was truly an accident, she dropped it on the ground and it rolled onto the rug. She picked it up quickly, adhering to the famous five second rule. She inspected it, cleaned it off with the collar of her shirt, and reached up to plug it into Amina's mouth.

"No!" Mako cried out, jerking Korra's hand away from his daughters mouth. Korra, astonished, looked up at Mako.

"What? It's clean! There's no hair on it, or dirt. It's fine." She said in defiance.

"It's still dirty! Korra, a quick swipe of your shirt won't clean it off! It needs to be boiled now!"

Korra made a bold decision in true spite of fun, and stuck it in her own mouth, suckling on it. She pulled it out of her mouth, holding it up to Mako.

"There. Clean. I bet you anything Mako that I will wake up tomorrow, and I will still be alive."

"N-no! Now there's even more germs on it!" Mako stuttered, in awe Korra thought that it had been made cleaner by her mouth.

Korra blinked, pretending to look offended, "Are you calling my mouth dirty?"

Mako was unfazed by her joke, "No. But, there's a possibility for them to get sick…"

Korra laughed, "Mako, they have literally been _inside_ of me. I literally pushed them though my body, which has many germs in it by the way. They are made of our blood and DNA, and _even_ our bacteria, as hard as it is to believe. They won't get sick, they are already used to all the bacteria around here. They will live to tomorrow, and might surprise us even more if they lived the next day." Korra jokes. Mako was once again unamused.

Mako still was unconvinced by his insulting wife, and swept the pacifier from her dangerous hands.

"Still going into some boiling water." He said, heading back to the kitchen.

Korra, wanting to poke some more fun at him, said, "Fine. But, Amina is getting a little bit more fussy. I think I'll just use Anais' pacifier…" Her voice trailed off, and a wicked grin was painted on her face as she waited in anticipation for her husband's reaction.

He turned around in a panic, "No!"

He ran to the bag, pulling out Anais' pacifier and making sure to keep it close in his proximity incase Korra got any ideas.

Korra and Mako had surprisingly got the daughters down into a sleep at a reasonable time. They slowly backed out of the room, leaving the door an inch open.

They retreated to their room, getting ready for bed. They lay down with bliss, Korra snuggling up to Mako instinctively. Mako used his pointer finger to tilt her chin up to his mouth, and he pressed his lips to hers.

Korra returned the kiss, adding fire to their kiss.

It was probably one of the most intimate moments since their daughters were born.

Although they hadn't had intercourse in months, right now it wasn't appealing. They just wanted the comfort of eachother, be in eachothers arms in blissful silence. Share a passionate kiss to rekindle the romance that was taking a backseat in their relationship.

They _really_ did need a night of passion to themselves, though.

Korra pulled back away from Mako, "I thought my mouth was _too_ dirty." She teased, her hands snaking around his neck and traveling through the hair at the back of his head.

"You are such a tease." Mako growled, snaking his hand through her hair and gently forcing their lips together once again.

Mako bit her bottom lip in the heat of the passion. Korra sighed into the kiss, "I could say the same about you."

Mako smiled at her, looking at her intently for the first time in a while. He looked into the pools of ocean in her eyes. Even in the dark, her eyes were a striking blue that could penetrate any amount of darkness.

It reminded Mako of his patient, quiet daughter in only the next room. He couldn't believe how much he loved this woman, and their children. Long ago, when he first found out about the life(s) he and Korra created, the love he had was already filled to the brim, and then more.

Korra was mesmerized by the passionate, amber eyes that cut through the midnight darkness. It reminded her of all they have been through together. The angry Mako eyes, the loving Mako eyes. The place inbetween when she pissed off her boyfriend, and now husband off.

It also reminded her of her fierce, and stubborn daughter in the next room. She was a fighter, that's for sure.

And they lay, basked in the entrancing trap of each other's eyes, love pooling out of their caring eyes.

.

.

.

 _I know, I feel awful for not posting in months. The passion however has come back for this story with fierce tendencies. Honestly everyone who has been following this story deserves a WAY longer chapter, I know. Ya'll deserve a lot for dealing with a wishy-washy author. However, I hope you can simply enjoy this chapter. I have some pretty special stuff planned for next chapter, don't worry. I won't be absent from this story for months on end, it will no longer be the story that sits in the dusty corner with cobwebs._

 _Someone brought to my attention that "Anais" sounds like "Anus". And honestly, I totally bawled because I thought it was such a unique name, and the two words never correlated to one another in my mind. Honestly, I get all my names for a foreign character that's not in the show off a name generator. It's literally where ALL my 'unique' names come from, and I chose what I like. So yeah, that's that._

 _Leaving a review would be greatly appreciated!_


	6. Those Who See

_Month five_

 _Amina's POV_

Oh mama, I see. I see it all.

I see when I upset you, waking you up from your lousy sleep to come and soothe me. I'll get better at sleeping throughout the night, I promise.

I see the surprise light up in your eyes as I roll off my tummy onto my back for the the first time ever. Your eyes meet mine with the twinning amounts of excitement at the accomplishment I had just performed. Excitement from your eyes leak undertones of joy.

I see the joy light up your eyes brighter than what they already are. Wow, mama! You have very bright eyes! I like them very much, will I have pretty eyes that are just like yours?

I see the disgust on your face, cleaning up the accidents I have made. Don't worry mama, I will get better at that also.

I see the wonderful love that you give me and… my copy of a sister. You do not know it yet, but it sets my heart on fire with the warmth your eyes radiate. Mommy, please always look at me like that!

Unfortunately, the love must go around. You give daddy different looks of passionate love, kissing in a way you have never kissed me. I begin to believe there is more than just love painting the canvas.

Your bright, striking eyes crash against his golden ones. Although your eyes are a lightning storm, I wonder how the fire within you can show through the watery blue without dampening the color. Instead, it makes it stronger in a way.

 _Love is patient, mama. Love is kind._

.

I see the fear. Your eyes give off terror as you come stumbling into my room in the middle of the night, even though my cries of needing had not summoned you. You pick me up with the shaky arms you own, rousing me from my sleep. My drowsy eyes, which I hope are the same color as your striking bright ones, meet your own. Your eyes leak with the liquid mine do when I am upset. Don't worry mama, I know how you feel.

We walk over to the crib that is identical to mine, and I wonder what we are doing as you stand over my sister, whom I have not yet learned the name of. Your long digits that is not supporting me trace over the darkened features of my twin. Suddenly, I begin to feel your cries of need are different than my own.

Forgive me, mama, but I am very tired. I wish to say awake and comfort you, but I am much too sleepy. Perhaps I could comfort you in the morning? I promise I will. Don't worry.

I try to pick up on what you said, mama, right before I fall asleep. But mama, I am so very tired…

.

Oh dada, I see. I see it all.

I see the frustration as you and mama compete to see whose name I will say first. Trust me, mama and daddy, I am far from being ready to say anything for a quite while, for reasons you are not aware of yet... I am so terribly sorry to disappoint.

I see the pride that flickers in the flames of your eyes as you look down at me and my sister. That's right, we are your two daughters. You helped create us. Are we just as perfect as you thought we would be?

I see the love that plays at the licks of the flames. It burns a blinding warmth into me. Good thing I like the heat. Oh dada, the warmth you transmit into me makes me feel… alive. Something deep is knocking at the door of my mind. It is something else, besides the burning love I also feel for you. It lights veins inside of me on fire, leaving traces of soot on my soul that I desire to be there.

I feel alive.

Unfortunately, you have to share the wonderful heat with mama. That's okay, I know she also needs it.

 _Love is patient, dada. Love is kind…_

Korra shoots straight up in hers and Makos bed, the heaving of her chest causing more noise than she would like.

The picture perfect mask of Amon still freshly lingered in the forefront of her mind.

Korra shivered at the thought of Amon getting his monstrous hands on her daughters.

She kicked off the quilt that was snuggled around her softly, making sure the dark silhouette that was underneath the covers next to her wasn't awakened.

She got out of the bed, hurrying to her daughters room.

She was truly unaware of why she was having nightmares about this _now_. It would be quite a while until they could possibly tell if their daughters are benders. However, with the genetic history of _both_ of Mako's parents being benders, passing on those genetics to him, that just shot up the chances. Not to mention Korra's history of bending all four elements…

The odds were so terribly against her.

It wasn't just about the bending though. Even if Amon could just see the dreadful expression on Korra's face of having her two offspring in his clutches, that would be enough fuel.

Not even bothering to conceal her presence, she opened the door carelessly. Although a selfish thought, she would rather to wake them up, to hear their cries. Their cries would be superior to the haunting silence of the night.

She looked down to already see Amina awake, looking around the room contently. She picked her up, and the tears leaked from her eyes and fell on her daughters face. Amina jerked her head away, surprised at the drop.

Korra laughed softly, a pained smile painting across her face, "I am sorry my little one." She shakily walked over to Anais' crib, slowly running her fingers along her daughters chubby ones.

After a while of tracing the darkened features of her daughter, Korra notices Amina nodding off to sleep, and Anais is following in her big sisters path. The shaking has ceased into almost nothingness, and she feels like she has a grip on reality once again.

She feels like her daughters have gave structure to her life, and although her former self would rather enjoy the unruly and chaotic life of no structure, this is most definitely welcomed.

She feels like, they gave her a… good kind of strength. Something that holds her up… Almost like they were… Kind of like…

"You two are my concrete angels." She simply states, maternal instincts kicking at her feet to get them to move so she could rock the baby that was snuggled in her arms.

"I'll never stop loving either of you. I loved both of you before time, I love you right now, and I will forever after the end of time." She feels the tears begin to sting her eyes once again.

And all the while she was selfishly repeating a chant in her mind.

 _Please don't be benders._

 _Please don't be benders._

 _Please, don't be benders!_

 _Please..._

.

.

.

 _ **Andddddd here comes the angst and the drama I always crave to write. Am I aware of why I do this? It's still a no. Anyways, I am going to start keeping track of how many months it has been, post birth. Keeps me on track, and I am sure people will appreciate it.**_

 _ **Here's the chapter at your disposal, and take many, many small details.**_

 _ **Here's a few details you should keep in mind, (FORESHADOWING),**_

" _ **Suddenly, I begin to feel your cries of need are different than my own."**_

" _**Love is patient, mama. Love is kind."**_

" _ **Trust me, mama and daddy, I am far from being ready to say anything for a quite while, for reasons you are not aware of yet... I am so terribly sorry to disappoint."**_

" _ **Are we just as perfect as you thought we would be?"**_

" _ **Something deep is knocking at the door of my mind. It is something else, besides the burning love I also feel for you. It lights veins inside of me on fire, leaving traces of soot on my soul that I desire to be there.**_

 _ **I feel alive."**_

" _ **Love is patient, dada. Love is kind…"**_

" _ **You two are my concrete angels."**_

" _ **Please don't be benders.**_

 _ **Please don't be benders.**_

 _ **Please, don't be benders!**_

 _ **Please…"**_

 _ **Take what you will from these specific knitpicks, but they each have meaning. I am oh so wonderful at foreshadowing, can't you tell?**_

" _ **Love is patient, love is kind", this is a quote from the bible. I am not exactly a religious person, I was just forced to read the bible. This quote popped up in my head, and I thought it kind of went well with my undertones.**_

 _ **Concrete angel, which is based off the title from the song. (I actually haven't heard the lyrics yet, I just liked the nickname.)**_

 _ **OKAY OKAY I WILL STOP RAMBLING, PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Those Who Listen

_Anais' POV_

Mama, I like to listen.

Can't you tell?

My ears perk at the sound of your laughing as you bounce me up and down on your knee. Mama, your laugh is like music to my ears! I love it so much. Will you promise to always laugh?

I hear you gasp in delight as my twin rolls over onto her back. Did she do something special? I want to do that, too!

Well, of course she did something special. That is because she _is_ special, mama. She is very special. Some may call it a gift, others say it is a curse.

I hear you talk to daddy with sweetness… sometimes. A lot I hear you angrily growl at him. But mostly, I hear the softness in your voice as you speak to him. I hear something, mama… is that what love sounds like?

If so, I hear it when you talk to me everyday.

 _Love is patient, mama… Love is kind._

Daddy, I like to listen.

Can't you tell?

I hear the tender and lovely voice you use to talk to my sister and I. Promise me you will always talk to me like that, please…

I also hear the not so pleasant things. I hear in the next room over as you speak of gentle words to mommy, who I just heard scream. Is she alright daddy?

Is something wrong?

 _Love is patient, daddy… Love is kind._

Only a few moons had risen when I hear the click of the door. Mommy, it's so late. Why are you up?

Your footsteps are not careful of sound as you trudge over to the crib opposite of me, cuddling something, or _someone_ up in your arms.

I see your dark silhouette come over to me.

I hear your nose sniffling. Is everything okay, mama? Tell me what is wrong, I am a very good listener.

My thin skin prickles with hair as your fingertips gently graze over my cheek.

Say something, mama. I am all ears.

"You two are my concrete angels."

Well mama, of course we are! You literally _are_ an angel. A spirit in the body of a human. With us you gave little bits of your magic. A little bit of your soul. You passed bits of your angel features to us.

Maybe that is why I am very excited for when bath time comes. You know, where we get to play with water? The time that my sister absolutely despises? Yes, that.

Water is fun! It tickles at my skin when I splash around happily in the tub. Sometimes, I feel as if the water seeps deeper into me then what my pours soak up. I may not be physically drowning in the wonderful substance known as water, but I know my soul is.

"I'll never stop loving either of you. I loved both of you before time, I love you right now, and I will forever after the end of time."

I love you too, mama! So very much. Now mama, let's to bed. I am very tired, and I know you are too…

" _Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud._

 _It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._

 _Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth._

 _It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves._

 _Love_ _ **never**_ _fails."_

 _~1 Corinthians 13:4-8a_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_ _I swear guys, I am not religious. I just really love this quote, and quotes in general._

 _I decided to keep the theme of this quote going, but this is where it stops!_

 _I'm very sorry this chapter was short, but considering how a lot of things were explained in the first part of this Amina and Anais POV, I only needed to focus on Anais this chapter._

 _Knit-pick from this chapter what you will! I have been literally dying to get this chapter out._

 _Reviews would be wonderfully appreciated!_


	8. The Teething Trials

_Month six_

It was Anais's turn.

It was her turn to make ear splitting cries In pitch blackness of night. _Her_ turn to wake her sister up at every chance she got. _Her_ turn to be moody and grumpy all the time, which was much on the contrary to what the two parents had already been accustomed to.

Korra was bugged as she questioned her red faced daughter on why she was crying so much…

That's when she suddenly had an idea. She took her forefinger, and pulled gently on Anais's bottom lip. Her question was answered as she saw something white proudly starting to penetrate the soft and tender tissue of her gums.

The two parents looked at eachother and gulped…

Oh yes, it was time…

"What do we do?!" Korra cried out as Anais was on her two hour streak of crying.

"I -uhm… We gotta… I don't know!" Mako cried back, taking Anais out of Korra's arms and trying to soothe her. That plan has failed numerous times already, seeing as a mother's touch is the most comforting, and Korra has been rocking her for hours, even that didn't work.

"Well you should know! I thought you raised Bolin." Korra scoffed.

"Yeah, I did, except the fact that he wasn't a baby, Korra. He was six!" Mako retorted.

"Same thing!" She yelled back.

"If you think a baby and a capable six year old are the 'same thing', you don't know anything about kids!"

"Well you don't know anything about taking care of babies!"

"Neither do you! You were just asking me what to do not even thirty seconds ago!"

"Well _maybe_ I was asking for your input, not your help!"

Mako sighed and turned away from his wife, still rocking Anais in his arms. He should know by now that any argument with Korra was an argument not worth fighting for, because he never won anyway.

This was starting to get to their heads.

"Put your finger in her mouth or something! Give her something to teethe on!" Korra said, making her way over to her husband.

"She needs something to soothe her gums. Like ice." Suddenly a thought intruded in his mind.

"Here, hold her for a minute." Mako said, carefully handing the crying ball of tears over into Korra's arms.

He went and took her pacifier, stuffing it in the icebox. Several irritating minutes ticked by with an annoyed Korra walking over to him once or twice asking if whatever _solution_ he brewed up was ready to be tested.

He pulled it out after several minutes, and deciding it was cold enough for the time being, went over and stuck it in her mouth with hope.

She accepted the cold offer with conteness, pressing her tender gums on the cold surface, soothing the pain and her cries.

Mako and Korra sighed with relief, Korra rocking her daughter while Mako stood intimately close, pressing his forehead to hers as they looked down at their daughter together.

"If it's _this_ bad, I don't know what I'll when when Amina starts teething…" Korra said, lifting her head up to watch her daughter who was still laying down on her playmat.

"It's okay, we'll figure it out…" Mako said, pulling Korra in for a hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head while their daughter was nestled between them.

"We always do." Korra responded, and Mako took his head away and looked down at her face to see a smirk that he hasn't even realised he missed.

It was very youthful, very familiar, and very comforting.

"And we always will."

.

.

.

 _ **A/N;**_ _Hey hey hey there my Makorra Crazies. Isn't it just wonderful when there is bone slowly penetrating through the soft and tender flesh of your gums, ripping it apart and making it bleed? No? Haha okay._

 _YES, I KNOW I CAN'T DODGE THE QUESTION ANYMORE. Yes, Ama's name has been slightly…. modified, you could say. It has been elongated instead to Amina, which when I first saw that name, I felt as if it was too… long? I'm a simple gal, but I just grew to not really enjoy Ama. Soooooo officially, it is Amina. Yes, I am a CONSISTENT AUTHOR, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR NOTICING._

 _How about I just promise that I do no more of these crazy changes in the middle of stories? 'Cause even I got to admit a name change out of nowhere is a pretty dick move. Sooo, here's a promise right now that I won't be doing anymore crazy changes in the middle of stories. Deal? Deal._

 _(By the way this was written at 3:28 AM from the energy known only as monumental bursts of insomnia. So please excuse any run-on sentences that look like they were written by a delusional person)._

" _Makorra romance/drama/fights are the best romance/drama/fights." ~Me_


End file.
